


But to be overcast

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now what? [01/15/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	But to be overcast

## But to be overcast

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Just some depressed crap. Ignore it. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
The title comes from the poem "From - to one in paradise" by Edgar Allen Poe.   
  
  
  


* * *

His self-esteem was just fine, thank you. It wasn't that. Really. But when your best friend says something about you, it's got to be one of two things. Either he's angry, which was a possibility if not a nice one, or he's serious, which really sucks. But how do you _know?_

What if it was possible that he was right? You certainly weren't perfect, and more often than you were comfortable with your intentions were way better than the results. The results were sometimes bad, occasionally horrendous, but they had never been this bad. 

You've never died from a bad decision before. 

And now you really had nowhere to go. No job, no home really. You had no idea where your mother even was, but she wasn't the kind to help you get your life in order. She'd probably tell you to meditate and go off to a retreat in Japan. Most of your old friends were upset because of the dis or because you were working with the cops. Most of your new friends were cops, and Jim's friend first. 

You were sitting in a motel paid up only for the rest of the week with barely enough money to buy the antibiotics the doctor prescribed, much less the hospital bill. No money, no friends, no job, no Jim. No life. 

Now what? 

* * *

End But to be overcast by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
